Forgiveness
by namikazeNatsumi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has commited a terrible crime against his beloved girlfriend, without consent. Will she ever forgive him, or will she leave him forever? Rated T for slight sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Forgiveness Chapter 1

"Sa-ah… Sasuke! Please… Stop… Please." The blonde haired girl pleaded.

Her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, couldn't hear what she was saying. They were drunk; he was more wasted than his girlfriend. Earlier that night, the couple went to an innocent birthday party for a friend. There were no booze or drugs and the like allowed at the party. They were only 13 after all; giving such an under aged group of people alcohol was beyond illegal and immoral. However, someone had managed to spike the fruit punch bowl with a colourless, odourless and tasteless alcohol, very strong alcohol, most probably Russian Vodka. Naturally, things went downhill from there.

"Sasuke… Ah… Please… Don't do this… Stop… Please." She pleaded once more, trying her hardest to pry her boyfriend off of her.

Sasuke's drunken selective hearing only heard "Sasuke… Ah… Please… Don't stop… Please." So he kept going, peeling her clothes off her. He never even noticed the tears streaming down her face. His mind was hazy and full of lust. It was the first time he was drunk, he never even knew the punch was spiked so he had constant refills during the party. His girlfriend noticed after half a cup and stopped drinking it; her low alcohol tolerance didn't help.

"Shina…" He purred at her as he prepared to enter her.

"AAH!" She cried as he entered her roughly, she could feel herself bleeding down there; it was their first time. Tears continued to pour down her tanned cheeks.

He misheard her cry of pain for pleasure and kept thrusting into her until he finally came in her. His exhaustion claimed him into deep sleep as soon as he took himself out of her, rolling himself onto the bed, laying his body beside her and wrapping his arm around her bare waist. He was so out of it and so completely smashed that he didn't notice she had cried herself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning

Sasuke had left early since he had morning soccer practice, being captain required him to be even earlier than the other team members. He woke up to Shina's back spooned against his chest, his arm still wrapped around her waist. He didn't even want to get up, unfortunately for him, duty calls.

"I love you, Shina." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her temple before he got up to leave for practice.

When Sasuke had left his bedroom and Shina heard the car engine running, she opened her eyes. Her once bright and full-of-life azure eyes lost all its shine and became dull. She had to practically drag herself to the bathroom to take her shower. She silently turned the shower on and stepped into the cubicle. She started to wash herself thoroughly. Once she had finished washing herself, she completely broke down and started crying; she leaned against the cool tiled wall and slid down as she continued to sob, hugging her knees to her chest.

Itachi was silently walking down the hallways, clad in his school uniform. The seventeen year old reached his younger brother's room to fetch Shina so they could go to school together. Sasuke had come to him before he left this morning to ask Itachi to send Shina to school since they went to the same college, Itachi was in the high school division and the couple were in the junior high division. Itachi knocked on the door and called out to her.

"Shi-chan?" He knocked once more after not getting any response. He felt something was wrong. Shina never slept in, especially during school days.

Itachi sighed as he knocked for the third time without getting any reply. He finally opened the door slowly and peeked in to see if she was there. He could hear the shower running, he sighed again in relief. He looked to the bed and something had caught his eyes. He slowly walked up to the empty bed. He was beyond shocked to see what the white sheets were soiled in. _It can't be…_

He slowly walked to the closed bathroom door and started knocking it. He knew that the showers weren't loud enough to drown out the sounds of someone knocking on the door. He started to panic a little when he received no response after 10 minutes of constant knocking and shouting.

"SHINA!! ARE YOU IN THERE? SHINA!!" He pounded on the door. He decided, he was going in, something was definitely wrong. Before he went in, he grabbed a large towel and a bathrobe. He took a deep breath and entered the bathroom. He could hear sobbing beyond the sound of the shower.

"Shina?" He called out.

No response.

"Shina?!" He called out louder.

He slowly walked up to the shower cubicle and was shocked to see her sobbing and hugging her legs so tightly to her chest. He turned off the shower. He slowly kneeled to her eye level.

"Shina." He called her softly.

She slowly lifted her head to look at him as her sobbing died down, and an emotionless expression arose on her face. Her expression was heart breaking for Itachi to see. Never in his whole life has he ever seen her that sad, that being said, Itachi was the one who practically raised her and Sasuke since their parents were always busy doing business.

"Shina, come on, get up, you're going to get sick if you stay here like this." He said softly to her as he wrapped the towel around her and helped her up. Once she got up on her feet, he threw the bathrobe around her to cover her up and tied the strap securely on the front.

"Come on, let's get your uniform, okay?"

She gave him no reply. As he started to walk and his hold of her began to loosen, she collapsed again, but he caught her before she fell to the ground. He wordlessly lifted her bridal style to carry her back to the bedroom. Once he reached the bed, he set her down gently. He sat beside her lying body and stoked her wet blonde locks in a soothing motion.

"What happened?"

"…"

"Was it Sasuke?"

"…"

"Shi-chan, I've never seen you this down. Did something happen between you and Sasuke?"

She turned to see his face and her eyes began to water again.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise. But please tell me what's going on?"

"…"

"Did you two have sex last night?"

"…" She nodded.

"It was your first time, yes?"

"…" She nodded.

"Did you not want it?"

"…" She nodded.

She slowly sat up as she put her arms through the sleeves of the robe. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"We went to Neji's birthday party last night. Someone had spiked the punch bowl. No one noticed. Sasuke drank quite a lot of it; he didn't know it had alcohol. He started kissing me and taking off my clothes when we reached the bedroom. He was completely wasted. He couldn't hear me telling him to stop. He…" She trailed off as she started crying again.

Itachi stroked her hair and rubbed her back in soothing circles, hushing her. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm sorry by foolish little brother did this to you."

"Please don't tell him. Please don't tell anyone."

"Ssshh… I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. It's going to be alright. Ssshh…" He reassured her.

She kept crying on his shoulder for another five minutes before she finally stopped.

"Are you okay now?"

She nodded as she kept her forehead rested on his shoulder.

"Do you want to skip school today?"

She shook her head.

"If you don't feel up to it, you can stay here."

"No. If I don't go, he'll think something's wrong."

"Don't do this just because you feel obliged to go."

"I love him, Tachi-nii. What he did was a misunderstanding on his part. I'm okay now." She said as she lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a genuine smile.

He wiped the tears that stained her cheeks, "If you don't feel well, tell me and I'm drive you home okay?"

"Un." She nodded.

"Alright, go get changed, and dry your hair. I don't want you to get sick."

"Yes _**mom**_." She smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm only thinking of your wellbeing. Now hurry up and get ready, we're going to be late." He smiled as he ruffled her shoulder-length honey blonde hair and got up from the bedside. "I have to change my blazer too, since it got flooded." He smirked.

She stuck out her tongue at him and laughed. He smiled back at her. _At least she's back to normal now._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

School

Shina got in class just in time for first period. She quietly took her seat, unaware of her boyfriend's strange gaze at her from the back of the class room.

The two hour lesson begun and ended dully, most of the students were already asleep five minutes into the lesson. Whoever thought that World History for a double period, first thing on a Monday morning was a good idea is a complete and total moron.

After the bell rung, indicating first break, most students bolted out of the room. Sasuke sauntered towards Shina, who was writing the important points into her study notes, and he sat in the empty chair in front of her. She looked up to see him less than 10 centimeters away from her face and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied her, pecking her quickly on the lips before continuing. "Sorry I couldn't sleep in with you this morning."

"It's fine. Duty calls right?" She smirked. "Besides, it's my turn tomorrow morning."

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"I noticed you were slightly out of it just now."

_Crap, he noticed._ She smirked and rolled her eyes at him, "First of all, it's World History, first thing on a Monday morning, AND it was a double period; of course I was out of it. Not as much as other people though. Ino was out like a light bulb in less than 5 minutes into the lesson. Secondly, I'm just tired from yesterday. I think I even have a slight hangover, despite only drinking like one cup of that stuff." She made a disgusted face at the mention of alcohol, "I swear I will never drink alcohol ever again. I don't know why people are so obsessed with it. It burns your throat and makes it dry. I don't see why that's considered enjoyable." She chuckled.

"Hn." He smirked. "About last night… Did you… uh… enjoy it?"

She looked slightly taken aback, "Well…"

"I know first times are supposed to be painful."

"It was. Extremely."

He instantly stiffened at her statement. He was shocked; his already pale face became whiter than a sheet.

"But I'm glad it was you." She continued. Giving him a genuine smile. _Even though I wasn't ready nor was I completely willing to give it up when we were drunk._ She leaned forwards and gave him a gentle kiss and began packing up her books.

His face loosened up, a smile tugging at his face _slightly_, it was so inconspicuous that no one but Shina noticed it.

"Come on, let's go grab a soda." She stood up and held out a hand for him to take.

He smirked again and took her hand, leading them out of the classroom. Neither of them noticed a pair of green eyes glaring at them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 Week Later

After School

Shina was waiting outside the school gates for Sasuke to finish the student council meeting since he was the president. She had been waiting for close to an hour now since she herself was dismissed from basketball practice. Student council meetings never took this long before and from what she could see, the school was practically empty. She even swore that she saw some of the council members on their way home when she got out of the school gym. The wind was picking up and she finally decided to go in and check on what was taking so long.

She walked down the hallway towards the student council meeting room. She was about to open the door when she looked through the small window of the door. Her whole body froze when she finally realized what she saw. She staggered backwards a little as her eyes started tearing up.

_No, it can't be._

A tear slid down her tanned cheeks as she saw Sasuke and his council assistant making out quite heavily on the large mahogany table. Their hair was messy and clothes disheveled. Shina couldn't believe her eyes; they had just made love… well, more like drunken, inexperienced, slightly non-consented sex just a week ago, and now he was already cheating on her. So he only used her, the whole of the two years they've been dating just to get her body.

She was angry. She was devastated. She wanted to get out of here, now. She bolted out of the school building as fast as she could, crying all the way to the car that had been waiting for them outside.

Once she got to the car, she asked the chauffeur to call up another car to pick Sasuke up because he was held up. She took out her phone and began to dial the number.

"_Hello?" _ The person on the other line greeted.

"Father, I accept your proposition." She said in a dead tone.

"_How come you suddenly want to go? I thought…"_

"I've changed my mind." She quickly interrupted. "I wish to depart tonight."

"_WHAT?! Why are you in such a rush?"_

"I'm in no particular rush, but I would like to get there as soon as possible so I don't miss out on anything important, I thought you told me orientation starts in two days."

"_But…"_

"I believe you have everything ready father?"

"_Yes, it is. Shina darling, are you sure you want to do this?"_

"Yes I am father."

"_Alright, your plane departs at 6. I'll have the maids pack your belongings."_

"Thank you father." She ended the phone call.

At the Namikaze manor, one Namikaze Minato was completely bewildered by the phone call he just received from his only daughter. She was so adamant that she didn't want to leave to study in Oxford for three years, and now she suddenly want to leave, and it was _TONIGHT_ that she wanted to leave too. She even called him father. FATHER!! She NEVER called him father. She always called him daddy or dad at most, but NEVER father. He knew there was something fishy going on, but he was most definitely sure that even if there was something wrong, Shina would never tell him until it was unavoidable. The blond haired man sighed deeply. _Why do I have to have such a strong willed daughter?_ He shook his head and chuckled at his daughter's antics. _This ought to be interesting._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile…

In the student council meeting room, if one could hear what went on inside, one could hear shouts of protest. Sasuke was straddled by his pink-haired, green-eyed assistant and rendered immobile on the large meeting table.

"SAKURA! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He pushed her off his body, panting in frustration and anger.

"But Sasuke-kun, I love you so much. How much persuasion do you need for you to realize that?" She whined.

"I already told you, I don't love you like that. You're only like a sister to me. I already have a girlfriend." He tried to explain.

"She's not right for you. She doesn't know you like I do."

"What are you talking about? She's your best friend. She's also MY best friend before we started dating. I've been dating her for TWO YEARS!"

"SO WHAT?!

"What do you mean 'so what'? I don't love you! How many times must I tell you that?"

"She will hurt you! I know she will. She is not dedicated to you like you are to her. Have you even heard her say that she loves you back?!"

Sasuke was taken aback at Sakura's last comment. _It's true, she never said it back._

Sakura smirked at her triumph. _Looks like I hit the jackpot._ "What I said is true, isn't it? She never said it back, and you're supposed to be the one that is emotionally detached in your relationship, yet she is the one who can't tell you that she loves you back."

"T-That's not true!" He tried to argue back. "She does love me back!"

"Oh yeah? So why has she been ignoring you for the past week? Why does she try to avoid you when it's possible?" She taunted.

His stunned face turned to anger. "You know Sakura, I know you are very stalker-ish. I never dismissed you like the rest of my fan girls, even if you are the president of the cult."

"The fan club is NOT a cult! Besides, all this time you've paid attention to me! That just goes to show that you do feel the same way that I do for you!" She shrieked, her voice raising a whole octave. She grabbed onto his biceps.

"Oh yes, it's not a cult, just a stalker gathering. Do you want to know why I never dismissed you? It's because you're my girlfriend's best friend. I know that if I shoved you off like the rest of my stalkers, it would hurt Shina's feelings. So I did it for her, not you. Don't give yourself so much credit." He shrugged her off and stalked angrily out the door, leaving behind the pinkette to wallow in her misery of rejection.

Once he was clearly out the door, the door shut slowly. Her cries turned into maniacal laughter. _I __**will**__ definitely win you over Sasuke-kun. You belong to me! Not her! I will have you no matter who I must hurt. That's a promise._


	2. Chapter 2

Forgiveness Chapter 2

By the time Sasuke got home, he noticed the awkward aura emanating from his parents at the dinner table, due to the deathly aura his brother was giving off.

Sasuke sat down beside Itachi at the dining table and greeted his parents before doing so.

"Aniki, what got your panties in a twist?" Sasuke asked. His parents looked at Sasuke like they were looking at a lamb brought to its slaughter.

All the response he got in return was a deathly glare from his brother. He knew that look. It was the mess-with-me-and-die glare. One does not mess with Uchiha Itachi when he had that look.

Sasuke moved away from his glaring brother a little, raising his hands in surrender and stayed quiet for the rest of the meal.

Once he finished his dinner, Itachi got up and excused himself from the dinner table. His bad mood from this morning had only escalated when Shina called him to send her off to the airport. She even made him promise yet again not to tell anyone. She had also convinced both his parents and her own parents not to tell other people especially Sasuke since she knew he would take it badly. Itachi was not someone that promises not to tell when not given any reason that merited his silence. He got her to fess up what happened to make her suddenly want to take on her father's offer even though he knew that she had no intent on going there, EVER. She had told him that she caught Sasuke cheating on her with Sakura, thus the reason for one Uchiha Itachi's foul mood against his baby brother. That cheating bastard of a little brother even dared to make a comment about his panties being in a twist. He never gets his 'panties in a twist'; because he is a patient and kind man/boy/teen, and that he doesn't wear panties damn it! He may not be as straight as a ruler, but Uchiha Itachi will not bottom for anyone! EVER!

Anyway…

Back at the dining hall

"Sasuke, what happened between the two of you?" His mother asked worriedly.

"I have no idea. I'm sure I never did anything to annoy him."

"I didn't mean Itachi." His mother mumbled to herself, only loud enough for her and her husband to hear.

"What?"

Mikoto and her husband just simply looked at each other, worried over their younger son. Mikoto looked back to Sasuke and simply smiled.

"Nothing dear."

"Oh. Alright then, I'm going to go study now." He excused himself from the table.

Once he was out of the hall, Mikoto and Fuugaku just gave a dejected sigh.

"What do you think happened, Fuugaku darling?" Mikoto asked her husband.

"I don't know Mikoto. I hope what ever it is, he deals with it. I like Shina. I hope they get back together again so she can be our daughter in-law. She's a nice girl; I don't know what that boy did to screw up their relationship, but he better fix it." He replied her, sighing in disappointment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Next Day

School

Sasuke had felt something was off today. He felt it yesterday too, especially after the Sakura incident. The teacher finally came in the door and sat down. Sasuke was still deep in thought when he finally noticed what was off as the teacher was calling out the roll.

"…Momochi Haku."

"Hai" The girlish man answered cheerfully.

"Na… Nara Shikamaru." Kakashi hesitated.

"Hai." He said lazily.

"Rock Lee."

"Hai sensei!" The bushy-brows athlete answered.

"Sa…"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke interrupted.

"What?" The white haired man looked up from his class roll.

"You missed out Shina."

"…" He hesitated. "She's…"

"She's what?"

"She moved."

Sasuke slowly got up from his chair, a dark aura slowly enveloping him. ".?" He hissed dangerously.

"She transferred overseas." Kakashi replied.

"Where?"

"England."

He bowed his head down and silently packed his belongings and exited the classroom. Kakashi didn't even bother to stop him because he knew that there was no stopping an angry Uchiha, so he just sighed.

Sasuke trudged angrily to the high school division of the school. He stomped up to his brother's classroom and slammed the door open.

"ANIKI!" He shouted over the teacher.

Itachi looked up from his desk over to where Sasuke was standing.

"I need to talk to you."

"…"

"NOW!"

Itachi sighed and excused himself from the classroom. Sasuke led Itachi out of the building and stopped when they reached the outdoor lunch area. Sasuke never turned around when he halted his footsteps.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"…"

"This is why you were angry at me yesterday wasn't it?"

"…"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"…"

"I thought she never wanted to go."

"…"

"You know the reason don't you?"

"…"

"Please aniki. Please tell me. Why did she leave me?"

"It's not my secret to tell otoutou."

Sasuke clenched his fist in frustration.

"She left you this." Itachi handed him a letter he fished out of his pocket. "Just… Think about what could have caused this. I'm going back to class. I'll see you later." Itachi waved goodbye to his brother as he walked back to class, leaving Sasuke alone, staring at the addressed letter in his hands.

Sasuke dreaded opening the letter. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what was written in the letter. He took a deep breath and ripped the seal on the back of the envelope. _Here goes nothing._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I have decided to take dad's offer to go to Oxford. I do have personal reasons as to why I left without telling you. I would probably have no time to contact you while I'm there. I'm sure you already know the workload that is required of me. I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore. However, I want you to know that I love you, and I'm doing this because my love for you is hurting me. Goodbye Sasuke. I hope we can move forward from this the next time we meet._

_Love always,_

_Shina_

He didn't even realize that as he was reading the letter, tears streamed down his face. His hands began to shake. _No. This can't be happening. How can she break up with me? We were doing fine and now she's dumping me?!_ He dropped down to his knees and sobbed quietly, never noticing the amused green eyes watching him. _Perfect._ She smiled like a Cheshire cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgiveness Chapter 3

One Week Later

Oxford University Dormitory Female Toilets

_Flush_

This was the second time today that Shina heaved her latest meal into the toilet bowl. She was starting to think that the toilet was becoming her newest best friend. Okay, she's not even going to go there.

To say that she felt like shit was a complete understatement. Her daily heaving had started ever since she arrived in England, she knew she should have gone to the doctor but she had a feeling she knew what it was. She was just in denial.

"Shi-chan?" A golden-eyed, long red-haired man inquired.

_Heaving._

"Shi-chan? Are you alright? Can I come in?"

_More heaving._

"Alright. I'm coming in now."

_Coughing_. "Kyuu-chan, you're not supposed to be in a girl's bathroom."

"So what? My female friend has been throwing up every little bit of food for the past week and you're worried that I shouldn't be in here because I'm a boy?!" Kyuubi argued back as he rubbed circles on her back.

She just laughed at him.

"Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure? You've been throwing up for a week. Are you really sure you're alright?"

"Kyuu, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to the pharmacy and buy me something."

"…Buy what?"

"A pregnancy test."

Kyuubi's eyes widened. "A…A WHAT?!"

"It's a long story."

"Oh, please do tell. I have all the time in the world since I'm the one who's being asked a favor of." He drawled sarcastically.

She sighed. "I was tipsy, he was wasted. I told him no but he couldn't hear me over his extremely strong libido. Being wasted didn't help."

"So your boyfriend… raped you?"

"Not really. I wanted it; although I must admit I was less than ready at that moment to have sex with him. I'm only 13 after all."

"Yeah, 13 but smart enough to get into this course apparently."

"So?! You're only 16 and you're in the course too."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay so we're both smart, but you're smarter. You're 13 and you're in an accelerated course for medicine in Oxford University."

"It's not that I'm smart. Both my parents are full-time doctors. They travel all the time to different branches of our family hospitals and I followed them all the time. I practically lived in the hospital. Dad's a diagnostic specialist and a pediatrician, mom's an oncologist and cardiologist. I usually study what they do while I do my homework up in theater."

"Wow, you are a true prodigy."

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes, "How about you Kyuu?"

"Mom and dad are forensics." He shrugged. "So… I'll just be getting your pregnancy test now." He got up from the floor, reaching out his hand to help her up.

"Ne, Kyuu?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't tell anyone okay?"

He smirked, "Hn, alright. I promise I won't unless you want me to." He smiled at her while tucking her hair behind her ear. "Make sure you take good care of yourself okay sweetie? I'll help you through your pregnancy and after the birth."

She smiled and nodded. "Geez Kyuu, you're turning into a mother hen now."

"Hey! I'm only trying to look out for my new best friend." He pouted playfully at her.

"But won't you be busy with your boyfriend?"

"Pssh. What boyfriend?! With the amount of work we'll be doing in the next few years it's probably better for me to be _**a**_sexual." He joked. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Thanks Kyuu."

"For what?"

"Thanks for being here for me. I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for babe." He smiled at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5 Years Later

"MOMMY! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" a blue-eyed raven 4 year old boy shouted from the living room of the condo.

"Be patient Tatsuya. You know your mother takes forever to do her make-up."

"SHUT UP KYUUBI! I HEARD THAT!" Shina shouted at him from her bedroom.

"Mommy." The blonde-haired raven-eyed 4 year old girl came up to Shina's bedroom door and knocked. "Mommy, we have to go now. It's almost eleven."

The door swung open and the little girl looked up to her 18 year old mother. Shina picked the little girl up. "Mommy's ready Natsumi sweetie."

"Mommy, you look very pretty." She smiled at her mother.

"Thank you sweetheart. Let's go to mommy and uncle Kyuubi's graduation ne?"

Natsumi nodded her head vigorously as Shina led them to the living room where Kyuubi and Tatsuya were waiting.

"Alright, let's go already Ms Top-of-my-class." The red haired man said sarcastically as he picked up the raven boy.

Shina rolled her eyes at him, "It's called a valedictorian, baka."

"Mommy! You just called Kyuu-ji stupid." The raven boy corrected his mother.

"Mommy didn't call Kyuu-ji stupid because he's actually stupid sweetie." She chuckled.

"Then why did you kaa-chan?"

"You'll understand when you're older sweetheart." She smiled, "Let's go, mommy has a speech to deliver."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sasuke-kun, let's go on a date today!"

"I'm busy."

"But we haven't gone out on a date for so long." She whined.

"Geez Sakura, we went on a bloody date less than a week ago." _Not that I wanted to go_.

"Exactly! It's been so long! It's Friday! I want to watch that new movie, Mamma Mia tonight. It just came out. Everyone told me it's really good."

"If I go will that make you shut up?!" He seethed.

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke-kun! This is why I love you so much, you're the best!" She screeched.

"Okay, okay. So get out. I have work to do."

"But…"

"NOW!"

She 'eeped' and ran out the room. He gave a dejected sigh and rubbed his aching temples.

_Why the hell did I ever agree to go out with her?! Oh yeah, it's the only way she'll shut up and not give me a head ache with her bloody screeching. She's even making me watch gay musical movies. First it was High School Musical I then High School Musical II and now Mamma Mia?! Gawd, I need an Aspirin._ He opened his drawers to find his Aspirin stash. _Damn it! I need to get another prescription. Maybe I should get some Prozac too. That pink… thing is driving me into depression and insanity. Dear God, please someone save me from this wench!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kaa-chan! Look! That cloud looks like a giant Easter bunny." Natsumi pointed out from the window seat of the private jet plane they were boarded on.

"Nana, don't be silly, it looks more like a sleeping lion, you can see the mane thingy!" Her brother argued.

"The little girl giggled, "Hehe, yeah I can see the mane thingy too!"

From the other side of the plane Kyuubi and Shina just laughed at the twins' latest antics to fight off boredom of the long hours of the flight.

"Hey, so who's gonna pick us up from the airport?"

"You know Itachi? The guy I told you about?"

"Your brother-in-law slash pseudo-guardian?"

"Yes that's the one."

"Is he hot?"

"Hn. You'll see." She smirked.

"Is he…"

She raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Does he… swing my way?"

She smirked. "Hn. You'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After over 10 hours of a scrutinizingly boring flight, the four of them finally reached Tokyo Airport. They walked out of the arrival gates and met up with the long haired raven who had waited there with an amused smirk on his face.

Shina walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome home. Who's your red-haired friend?" He whispered in her ear.

She smirked. "Thanks. It's good to be back. He's all yours." She whispered back.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah." She smiled as she pulled away from him. "By the way, I want you to meet Kyuubi" She pointed to the red-head as her voice returning to normal volume. "My best friend slash personal baby-sitter to my children."

"Hey!" Kyuubi pouted at Shina. Itachi smirked at him before looking down at the two four year olds, crouching to their eye level.

He looked at the boy first, "You must be Tatsuya-kun." The raven boy nodded shyly. Itachi smiled at him before turning to the girl, "And you must be Natsumi-chan." The blonde haired girl nodded vigorously as she flashed him a toothy smile, reminding him of her mother when she was that age. "Do either of you know who I am?" Itachi asked them.

They both nodded. "You're Itachi-ji, ne?!" The little girl spoke up first.

Itachi smiled at them.

"Mommy told us all about you! She said you always took care of her when she was little, like Kyuu-ji to us!" She continued.

"Is that so? Did your mommy tell you she used to be really naughty when she was small?"

Both shook their heads.

"She used to run around in my garden and play hide-and-seek when she didn't tell me beforehand."

Both looked shocked.

"And she used to never want to eat her vegetables." He looked up at Shina. "Naughty mommy!" He playfully scolded her. She just rolled her eyes.

The two looked up at their mother with utter surprise written all over their face. "Mommy! You always told us to eat our vegetables but you didn't! That's so unfair!" The little boy pouted at his mother.

"Tatsu, that's why mommy always told the both of you to eat your vegetables, mommy used to get sick all the time because mommy didn't like vegetables. That's why mommy started eating them and then mommy hardly ever got sick again."

"Oh! Really?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes sweetie, mommy is telling the truth." Itachi answered for her. Both children looked from their uncle back to their mother who nodded in response.

Itachi got up to his feet, "We should go." Shina's smile instantly faltered.

Kyuubi instantly rushed to the children's attention and addressed the other two adults/teens. "I'll get them to the car first."

When the three of them were out of sight, Itachi looked at Shina in worry. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She took a deep breath and smiled at him, "I've held it back as long as I could. Now that I've graduated from the course and I'm back here, there's no hiding it anymore. I have to tell him sometime in the course of his life. No matter how scared I am to tell him." She chuckled. "It's just a shock to know that he's dating _her_ now. I mean she's the reason we broke up in the first place, even if he didn't know that." She sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, he looks extremely miserable. He's popping anti-depressants and painkillers like its candy since they started 'dating', if you can even call it that. I think he agreed just to shut her up."

She laughed in response.

"My parents hates her guts, and she kept on going on and on about marrying him."

"Has he ever…?"

"Slept with her? No. I told him that if he did, I would personally castrate him. Whenever she kisses him, he would make this disgusted face as if he was puckering sewage waste."

She scrunched her face in disgust. "Eww. That is an extremely nasty visual." She gagged.

He just shrugged. "I want to ask though, since you're technically ready to go to med school, why are you bothering to go back to high school?"

She sighed, "I want to study there but that would mean that both Kyuubi and I would have even less time with the kids. I feel like such a horrible mother as it is, not telling them about their father, being too busy to properly take care of them, I don't want Kyuubi to feel like he was forced to do this. He deserves a break from constantly taking care of them. So I decided to study here, at least I won't have to put all the burden on one person only. If all other family members are unavailable, I can at least safely leave them with the maids. They'll keep them entertained for a couple of hours at least." She shrugged.

"But why high school?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "The Tokyo District Health Board didn't care if I was a triple doctorate, if I don't have a high school diploma, no matter how smart I am, they won't accept me as a doctor. This was the deal they gave me. If I return for my last year of high school in Japan and get an actual graduating certificate, even if I didn't do any exams, they would let me work here. The only mandatory thing was my attendance and participation in school and at least join one club or society then after that I have to complete six University of Tokyo exams that they require to get the degree plus the practice license exam."

"Wow, sucks to be you."

She shrugged, "Meh~"

Itachi just rolled his eyes and chuckled as they walked towards the awaiting limo.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgiveness Chapter 4

Tokyo Private College

_Stomp stomp stomp._

The shaggy haired brunette and dog lover ran down the hallway of the senior high floor, shouting his lungs out.

"NEW STUDENT! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" Kiba shouted, catching the attentions of every student of the senior student in the building, their heads poking out of the large open windows of their classrooms.

"What class?" A random student shouted to him.

"3-A" He shouted back as the bell rung.

"AWW!" Every student not in class 3-A un-poked their faces from the windows in disappointment. Those in 3-A removed themselves from the window since their usually late teacher, Kakashi, whom they've had since the first grade, actually came EARLY for once. EARLY! Kakashi and early never goes together in the same sentence unless one inserts a 'never' in between the two. Never in the twelve years that they've had him as their homeroom teacher has he EVER been early, not even _**ON**_ time, but today the king of tardiness is actually EARLY! This new student must be really important.

Everyone was in so much shock that you could even hear the birds chirping outside.

_Tap tap tap._

They could hear the sound of school shoes tapping towards their classroom.

_Tap tap tap. Silence._

Kakashi looked towards the door and saw the new student through the window slit, standing outside the closed sliding door. He looked back to his student with a bored look on his face.

"Class, as you all know, by courtesy of Inuzuka-san, we have a new student that will be joining us." Kakashi motioned the student to come in.

The new student walked into the classroom, shocking every student in 3-A, but most of all, shocking one Uchiha Sasuke.

_No way. It can't be…_

Clad in the school uniform that consisted of a navy blue blazer with a white blouse underneath and a blood red tie adorning the collar, along with a matching navy blue pleated mini skirt, white over-the-knee socks and black leather school shoes stood the new student. Her waist-long honey blonde locks splayed her back and her piercing sapphire eyes twinkled in amusement.

She quirked her lips in a smirk, "Hn, do I even need to introduce myself?" She looked back to Kakashi who was surprise, surprise! Reading his porn, as usual. "Old habits die hard ne, Kaka-sensei?" She asked the pervy teacher.

She could see him smile through the mask that covered half his face, "Witty as usual ne Shina?"

She just smirked back at him. "Hn."

"Take a seat beside Sasuke. I'm sure you still remember which one he is, ne?"

"I'm sure I can manage, sensei." She smirked at the silver-haired man and walked over to take her seat beside the very person she needed to talk to, completely ignoring the death glare sent her way by one Haruno Sakura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the bell had rung to indicate lunch, Shina simply packed her belongings without sparing a single glance at Sasuke. Their complicated relationship could wait; she had promised Tatsuya and Natsumi that they would have lunch together. Of course this meant that Itachi and Kyuubi would also tag along, Itachi insisted it, saying that one tour guide could not possibly attend to three people's curiosity to discover this new city, of course this was just Itachi's excuse to get closer to Kyuubi, not that he would admit it out loud.

Kyuubi was also Japanese, but he was born in England, brought back to Japan until he was 12, and then brought back to England for his studies. He was home-schooled and had extra tutoring to fill up any spare time the red-head had. He hardly ever stepped out of his parents' estate, so he was just as curious as the twins regarding downtown Tokyo.

Shina never noticed that as she was walking out the gates, Sasuke had trailed her, hiding behind the trees and whatnot. Although he was certainly not expecting two little four year olds practically jumping out the limo to glomp the blonde teen, shouting "MOMMY!" as they ran to her. He was shocked to see that the children resembled Shina and him when they were young with the exception of their eye color. The raven boy that resembled himself had blue eyes while the blonde girl that resembled Shina had raven eyes like him. What had shocked him even more was Itachi stepping out of the limo to peel the tykes off her.

_What's going on? Are they…? No! It can't be! They can't be Itachi's! She was with me! Could it be? She met someone new when she was in England?!_

What Sasuke didn't know was that those kids weren't Itachi's nor was it somebody else's but his own. And what's more was that Kyuubi was actually waiting inside the limo, rolling his eyes in amusement at the children's enthusiasm for seeing their mother after only 3 hours of her lack of presence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Shina returned from her lunch outside the school turf, she was stopped when someone had grabbed her wrist as she was headed towards the classroom.

"Sasuke" She whispered.

"We need to talk." He said in a stern tone.

"But what about…"

"Class can wait. This talk can't." He cut her off.

She just followed him silently as he kept dragging her up the roof terrace by her wrist. He let her go as they stopped in their tracks.

"Why?"

"…"

"Why did you leave me?"

"…"

"I waited all these years to hear your explanations and you just choose to be quiet now?"

She smirked. "I gave you time to realize what you did that made me break up with you. You haven't changed at all Sasuke."

He furrowed his brows at her comment.

"You could have tried to contact me, you could have gone there to find me, but you never did. You never did because you never cared enough to try to find out why. You spent all these years brooding and complaining, but you never bothered to do anything."

"You suddenly dump me out of the blue and you're blaming everything on me?!" He half shouted. "Nobody wanted to tell me! I asked them over and over again, I even begged them to tell me! Nobody wanted to tell me what I did wrong!"

"If every time you make a mistake and the only way you can fix it is by you asking others why things are messed up when you don't try to ponder what you did wrong yourself, isn't that the same as them treating you as a child? You've always wanted them to treat you like an adult and yet you act like a child. If you want to be treated like an adult, you have to start acting like one."

"What are you talking about?"

"You want reasons as to why I left you? I'll tell you."

"…"

"You keep saying you love me, but you don't actually show it in your actions. If you love me, you would have done everything in your power to get someone to tell you why I left. You're an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't quit until they get the answers they want. You know Itachi knows everything. You know he knew why I left and you know he's not as tough as he seems. Itachi is a big softie underneath all those arrogant smirks and cold glares. You know your brother more than anyone else and yet you gave up before you could crack him open."

"I practically begged him for a week to get him to spill."

"But he didn't. He didn't because he knew that you didn't look to yourself for the answers before asking him. You always ask 'why did she leave me?' but never 'what was it that I did wrong?' I'm not saying that everything was your fault, but you never found any fault within your own actions. You always assume its other people's faults but never your own. I was the one that told Itachi not to tell you anything. If he felt that you deserve to know why as credit to your pleading, he would have asked me permission to tell you."

"He contacted you all this time?"

"Hn. Of course he did. He was the only person I could rely on when you've hurt me. He was the only one who cared, because you clearly didn't."

"So why don't you just go out with him then?!"

"My love towards him is different than that of my love for you. I love him as a brother and as my guardian; the person that helped to bring me up when my parents couldn't be there. I loved you as my boyfriend, lover, future husband or whatever you want to call it. You're always jealous of him when you never needed to be. You stopped talking to him when you turned 13."

"That's not true! I do talk to him."

"Really? Do you open up to him just like when we were kids? Do you talk about your problems with him? Ask him for advice?"

"…"

"You don't. You were too busy being jealous and brooding and God knows what else, to realize how much you were pushing him away. He has always looked out for you, always loved you, always there for you, and yet you drive him away? I only wish that I could have had a big brother that would go to such great lengths for my sake."

"…"

"I've known you for as long as I could remember. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't give up on anything he sets his mind to until he gets his answer. 'Love' is not just a word you say out loud, it's something you show from your actions. You don't need to say you love someone all the time to show them how much you love them. You love someone by doing things that mean something to them. It can be the simplest of things; it could be that when you see the person seemingly thirsty that you get them a glass of water before they ask for it. Love doesn't always include chocolates and roses." She sighed deeply, "If you want to know why I broke up with you, go ask your brother, tell him that I told you to ask him. I have to get back to class." She continued; turning her back against him to go back to class, leaving him gob smacked in shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Uchiha Manor

_Knock knock knock_

"Aniki"

Itachi opened the door of his room to find his baby brother standing there, with an extremely worried look on his face.

"What is it otoutou?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, alright." He stepped aside to let his little brother through his room.

They took a seat at his couch before Itachi spoke up, "What did you want to talk about?"

Sasuke looked down and furrowed his brows, taking a deep breath, "I… I don't know how to ask you this."

"…?"

"Why… why did she leave me?"

"…?"

"Did I do something wrong? I mean I look back on what happened but I still don't know what I did that was so bad that made her leave me."

"Okay. What happened the day she left?"

"I was in the council meeting and when the meeting was over I stayed behind. Sakura attacked me and started kissing me and stuff. I pushed her off of me and went home straight away. That was it."

"Ah. I see. In that case, she misunderstood the situation. She called me that day, crying when she was on the phone. She told me that she saw you and her making out, then she ran out before either of you noticed."

"WHAT?! She misunderstood me this whole time!? Why didn't you tell me aniki?!" Sasuke screamed.

"I'm in no position to tell you. I promised her I wouldn't tell you if she didn't want me to tell you. It's not my secret to tell, if she didn't give me permission to tell you then I can't."

"She told me to ask you. I asked her just now and she wouldn't tell me herself. Please aniki, I know that wasn't the only reason."

"You… raped her."

"What?"

"That night that you two had sex, she wasn't ready and you ignored it. I found her crying in the shower, she wouldn't come out; she wouldn't even answer me. I had to barge in the bathroom and get her out before she got pneumonia. There were blood stains all over the bed sheets. How can you not have noticed that?!"

"I… I was…"

"Drunk. Yes, I know." Itachi rubbed his temples and sighed. "Just… Just tell her everything."

"Ano…"

"Hm?"

"There's one more thing I want to ask."

"Ask away."

"Are you and Shina…"

"What?" Itachi took a sip of his tea.

"Dating?"

_Spurt_. Itachi's English breakfast tea sprayed from his mouth all over the coffee table. "W-what?!"

"Are you two dating?"

Itachi just began to laugh heartily, an occurrence that Sasuke had never witnessed in his 18 years of life. According to Sasuke's knowledge, Uchiha Itachi NEVER laughs, EVER! Just like Kakashi is never early, but hey, miracles can happen.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"You haha think hahaha I'm haha dating Shina?"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Bwahahaha!!"

After a minute of hysterical laughter Itachi finally calmed down.

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"I thought…"

"Sasuke, I have a confession to make…"

"What?"

"I'm…"

_Tick_

_Tock_

"Gay."

Sasuke's eyes widened like plates. "You're… gay?"

"Yes."

"When did you…?"

"When I was 13."

"Oh."

"You remember the blonde haired guy I used to bring home for study sessions?"

"Deidara?"

"He was my first boyfriend."

"So you…"

Nod

"And him…"

Nod

"At home…"

Nod

"Oh my God! How can I not notice?! How did I not hear you."

Itachi smirked and rolled his eyes at Sasuke, "Oh please, you had sex when you were 13 too."

"Yeah but at least you knew I was dating someone."

"Not my fault you were an oblivious 9 year old that sleeps like a log."

"I'm glad I slept like a log. I didn't need to know or hear what my horny teenage brother was up to with his secret lover."

"Hn. You say that as if you're not a horny teen."

Sasuke glared at his brother, "I haven't had sex for five years since you keep threatening me that you would castrate me while holding a giant cleaver in your hand multiple times. Besides, there is no way I would sleep with that pink haired stalker."

"Who you call your girlfriend."

"She is a girl and she is a 'friend', well more like an acquaintance actually. Besides, it's the only way to shut her up and keep the other stalkers off my case."

"Hn. Smart. Did you ever kiss her?"

"Are you kidding me?! Every time she's tried, I've sent her flying across the room. It's bad enough that she _touches _me, and her voice, OH GOD! Her voice gives me an instant migraine every time. I can't wait to dump her flat ass. I can't believe that all these years I never realized that my relationship with Shina broke because of her."

"I'm glad we're not the only one that feels that way about her." He smirked at his brother.

_Knock knock knock_

"Hey, Itachi! It's your turn to baby-sit! I have to go to work." Kyuubi walked in to Itachi's room before he was able to respond.

Itachi gave an amused smirk at the red-head, "You know Kyuu, you're supposed to wait for me to give you the ok signal before you march into my room."

"I knocked."

"What if I was naked?"

"I've seen plenty of naked people before. I'm a doctor, it comes with the territory."

Itachi smirked slyly at him, "Didn't know you were so eager to see me naked. We haven't even gone on a proper date yet."

"Yeah yeah. Stop changing the subject. The twins are yours for the night. Shi-chan's got her shift tonight too."

Itachi shifted his gaze from Kyuubi to the armchair that was placed across his. Kyuubi couldn't see if there was anyone sitting there since the chair's back was facing him.

"You got company, Tachi?" The red-head asked the long haired raven.

Itachi returned his gaze at Kyuubi, "Kyuubi, I want you to meet my baby brother, Sasuke." Said baby brother stood up to greet the red-head, extending his hand to offer it to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi grabbed his hand and shook it. The raven politely introduced himself, "Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you." He smirked.

Kyuubi grinned, his canines showing through, "Do all Uchiha's smirk like that?" He asked Itachi before returning his gaze to the younger sibling, "Kitsuyama Kyuubi, nice to meet you too." He smiled, "Anyway, sorry for interrupting your brotherly bonding. I need to go to work now. I'll probably see you again sometime in the very near future." He told the younger Uchiha before turning to the elder one, "Itachi, no ditching the baby-sitting! You ditch, I tell, your ass that'll get burned." He glowered, before his face changed into a cheeky grin, walking up close to the elder Uchiha and whispered seductively in his ear, "I wouldn't want your gorgeous ass getting burned, do I? Otherwise, I won't get to enjoy that _fine_ view." He licked the shell of Itachi's ear and squeezed his ass, said Uchiha's eyes nearly popped out. "I'll see you after work, sexy." The red head kissed Itachi's cheek before walking away from the siblings. "I'll see you two later ne? Ja!" He waved as he exited the room.

Both brothers' mouths were practically gaping, which was a very un-Uchiha-like thing to do, before sitting back down and un-gaped themselves.

"So…"

"So…"

"I assume that's your latest boy-toy?"

"Hn. No way."

"Hn?"

"We're more serious than that."

"Oh? How so?"

"That…" He pointed at the door, "was Shina's self-appointed body guard."

"Huh?"

"He was the one who helped Shina all these years, especially in her pregnancy."

"Ah. I see. The twins, correct?" Sasuke replied calmly.

"Yes… You seem calm about this." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I followed her…"

"Stalked her" Itachi corrected for Sasuke which earned the elder brother a death glare.

"Followed without her noticing… to the school gates and saw the twins practically attaching themselves to her like leeches, screaming 'MOMMY!' at the top of their lungs. I figured that it must have been her that they were talking about. Hence was why I asked about the dating thing."

"They are indeed little Uchiha's but they are certainly not mine." He smirked at his little brother.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "You mean…"

"Yes."

"I'm a…"

"Yes."

What happened next shocked Itachi to his core. His baby brother, THE Uchiha Sasuke glomped him like a koala, screaming 'I'm a father!' while crying in joy. Itachi hasn't seen Sasuke act like this with him since the younger was 8 years old. Itachi hugged his baby brother back.

When Sasuke finally calmed down, he cleared his throat and sat back in his seat, smirking like a Cheshire cat, "So, what's your deal with the red-head?"

Itachi chuckled and rolled his eyes. He hasn't felt like this for 10 years. His baby brother was finally able to open up to him again, just like when he was little. "He's my secret boyfriend. We met online. I was chatting to Shina through MSN, well I thought it was her and then he typed back saying 'Shina's taking her beauty bath or whatever, but I can talk to you instead' or something like that. We just started chatting, originally I thought he was her boyfriend but he told me he was just a friend. We decided not to give out each other's real names or pictures to make it interesting. Shina has no idea that I've chat with him. All he knew about me was my email and non-physical attributes. I didn't even know it was Kyuubi that I had talked to until this morning."

"You're really into him ne, aniki?" Sasuke smiled at him.

Itachi's cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"You glow when you talked about him, you were glowing when you were talking to him too, nii-san."

"…"

"You're in love with him, ne?"

"Uh… I…"

Sasuke smiled back to his brother, "I like him nii-san, he's a keeper. Can't wait for the wedding." He smirked as he got up from his chair, "I should get going." He walked towards the door, leaving a lobster-red Itachi still sitting in his seat. "Hey, nii-san…"

"Hm?" Itachi looked up to where Sasuke was standing.

"Thank you."

"…?"

"Thank you so much for telling me. I'm sorry that I've been a brat all these years. Sorry that I've pushed you away."

"It's okay little brother."

"I've always been jealous of you, you know? You've been my role-model since I could even remember. I just got frustrated thinking that I can never be as good as you."

Itachi smiled at him and walked up to him, ruffling his duck-butt hair. "You have your own talents and blessings Sasuke; you don't need to be jealous of me. You have a beautiful girl that loves you and two beautiful children that love you before they even met you. You have a family, even though I love Kyuubi, I know he can never give me a family. If someone should be jealous, it should be me." He sighed and smiled, "Now go and study, I'll send Natsumi and Tatsuya up to your room when you're done."

Sasuke smiled back, "Thanks nii-san." Hugging his elder brother before exiting the room, leaving a stunned Itachi behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Forgiveness Chapter 5

Sasuke had finally finished his studies for the night after a gruesome two hours, anticipating on meeting his children, trying his hardest to concentrate when his mind was obviously on other things.

_Knock knock knock_

"It's open."

The door opened and two heads peeked through the gap of the door. "Daddy, can we come in?" The little girl asked.

Sasuke smiled at her, "Sure princess."

The twins shyly entered their father's room. They were so antsy to see their father after 4 long years of waiting, according to them. Sasuke motioned them to both sit on either side of his lap; the twins timidly followed their father's instructions.

Sasuke first turned to the little blonde angel on his left, "You must be Natsumi-chan." The little girl nodded happily, grinning all the while. Sasuke smiled back at her before turning to the raven boy, "And you must be Tatsuya-kun." The shy raven nodded his head.

"Daddy's very sorry that he wasn't able to be there for both of you all these years."

"That's okay tou-chan, Nana and Tsuya are happy to meet daddy now! So we'll tell daddy all about us and daddy can tell us about daddy!" The blonde said cheerfully.

Sasuke turned to his son, "What do you think about that Tatsu?"

"Un! Tsuya wants to know about daddy!" The shy raven piped up, giving his father a toothy grin.

"Ok. Daddy likes that plan, but daddy wants both of you to promise me something first okay?"

"What is it daddy?" The junior raven asked.

"Don't tell mommy that both of you already met daddy. Daddy wants to surprise mommy and ask her to go out for a date." He smiled at them.

Both chibi's nodded shouting "We promise daddy!" simultaneously.

"Good girl, good boy. So what do you want to ask about daddy?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura ran down the hall as she recognized the raven hair walking her direction.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The pink haired teen shouted as she grabbed his arm. She was not expecting however, for it to be so rudely shoved away. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"I'm dumping you bitch. You sabotaged my relationship with Shina and you think I wouldn't find out. Too bad for you I'm not an idiot." He told her, loud enough for the entire hallway occupants along with the occupants of the adjacent classrooms to hear.

"But then why did you agree to go out with me?"

"So that you will finally shut up and my other stalkers don't randomly jump me."

"But!"

"Don't EVER come near me or Shina EVER again, or I swear I'll do more than shave that horrible head of unnaturally pink hair of yours."

"EEP!" She finally backed away.

The entire hallway became eerily quiet.

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap clap clap_

The hallways were filled with the sounds of clapping, Kiba and the rest of the members of 3-A patted him on the back.

"Welcome back Uchiha! You finally grew balls to dump the pink haired bitch! Good on you buddy!" The dog-lover congratulated him.

_Riiing_

The bell for first period sounded accompanied by the sound of many grumblings and mumbling.

Everyone except Sakura left to their respective classes. The pink haired teen was left sobbing on the floor in the hallway. She thought she finally had him. Her plan was fool-proof, she was sure of it! If only Shina didn't come back, she could have had everything! Damn it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of 3-A were waiting for their Biology teacher to arrive. They were supposed to do the rat dissection today. Half the girls in the class were already squirming and were running around since they were getting chased around the lab by Kiba who was holding the dead rat by its tail.

No one heard the sliding door of the lab open and close as the level of screaming was so loud.

_Bang!_

The teacher in the white lab coat slammed the roll book on the desk to get the students attention.

They turned around to see Shina in her lab coat at the front of the room.

"Hey Shi-chan! Why are you so late? Kurenai-sensei's gonna pop a vein!" The dog lover asked.

"Kiba, put the rat down."

"Chill Shi. Sensei ain't here yet!"

"Kiba! Put it down." She said calmly.

"But."

"Kurenai-sensei's not going to do the practical. She's three months pregnant. The fumes will make her faint."

"So who's replacing her?"

"Me."

"Huh? I mean who's the substitute teacher?"

"I am, Kiba."

"EEH?!" The whole class questioned.

Sasuke smirked from his bench.

"Whoever doesn't want to do the practical, go to the senior computer suite now. And don't even _try_ to run off. Kurenai-sensei is already waiting there. You'll be doing a virtual dissection." Ten of the fifteen girls in the class scurried off to the computer instantly, thanking God for the school not forcing them to do the practical. "The rest of you, take off your blazers and ties, put on your lab coats and put gloves on, if you got long hair tie it up properly. You _**do not**_ want to smell like a dead rat all day." Everyone was still frozen to the spot.

Shina rolled her eyes, "Is it so hard to believe that I'm taking over the class?"

Nods, but still frozen.

"Well I am. So if you want to confirm or complain, go take it up to Tsunade-sama. It's a last minute arrangement. Otherwise, get off your asses and get ready. I'm going to do the demo now."

Everyone started to get ready for the practical, none of them dared to go to Tsunade. The woman was monstrously strong and had and extremely short temper. Besides, they all knew Shina was more than qualified to take over the class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shina had gone up to the roof to get fresh air, spending three hours in a lab that smelled like dead rats was not all that pleasant. She was so tired, she didn't realize someone had opened the door and stepped on the roof verandah until the person put their hands around her waist, resting their head in the nape of her neck. She could smell the familiar musk of the other.

"Sasuke." She breathed out.

"I'm sorry Shina."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry for not realizing it sooner. I was so stupid. Please forgive me."

"…"

"What happened that day, in the student council room, I never wanted it. Sakura jumped at me when I didn't even know she was there. I shoved her off and told her to leave me alone then I went straight home because the driver told me you already went home first."

"Then why are you…?"

"To make her shut up and also so other stalkers wouldn't jump me in the middle of the hallway. I never willingly wanted it. I've shoved her off every time she tried to kiss me. I've never slept with her. I dumped her. You basically told me to move on. I never did. I didn't want to. I didn't want to move on because I still love you. Please don't push me away Shina."

"I won't"

"I won't ever force you to do anything you don't want to anymore. I'm sorry I raped you."

Shina turned herself around, never breaking away from Sasuke's embrace. She lifted his face to clearly be in her full view. She smiled at him. "You've finally figured it out ne? You asked Ita-nii ne? That's all I wanted you to do. I love you too Sasuke." She leaned up to kiss him gently before breaking away, "There's something I need to tell you though."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I know about the twins."

"You do?"

"Yeah" He smiled, "Natsumi is so much like you, you know."

She just rolled her eyes.

"So I was thinking, since I need family bonding with my girlfriend and my children, we should go for a family outing on Saturday. And then at night, we could drop the kids off with nii-san and his boyfriend, and we go to see a movie and then have a nice romantic dinner, just the two of us."

"Hmm… Sounds like a plan." She smirked.

"I'm glad you like it, since it took me three days to prepare our date." He said as he gave butterfly kisses all over her neck and collar bone.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, not that Sasuke could see since he was otherwise preoccupied with her tanned neck.

"So, _Sensei_, how was work last night?"

"Don't call me that. It makes me sound so old."

"But it's so kinky. And don't change the subject."

"Perverted hornball" She mumbled.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"Nothing. Work was fine. Tiring, but fine. All I did was paperwork since I still can't work rounds because I haven't gotten my Japanese medical license."

"You're so hard working baby. Oops, I mean Sensei. Besides, I can't help being a 'perverted hornball' since I've been celibate for more than 5 years."

"Pssh." She rolled her eyes as they shared another loving kiss.

"You know you love me."

"That I do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday evening finally came around, the couple had just dropped off the twins and they were currently parked at the top of the Hokage Mountain. Sasuke exited the car and went to Shina's side to open the door for her. He led her to the picnic area that was already prepared prior to their arrival. Sasuke thanked God that the weather that night was perfect and there was no wind.

They had their candlelit dinner while occasionally talking and laughing. When it came to the dessert, Sasuke had become unusually silent. Shina noticed this and furrowed her brows in worry.

"Baby, you okay?"

"…" Sasuke hung his head low.

"You're so quiet. Sasuke?"

He suddenly took a deep breath and released it, before lifting his gaze to lock eyes with Shina. He took both her hands in his and held it on his lap.

"Suke?"

"Shina, since I met you, I've always known that we'll always be together. Even through the rough patches we've had…" He squeezed her hand lightly in emphasis "which I'm deeply sorry for, we still love each other. You've made me the person I am today. You've made me a better person. You helped me to conquer my fears and to patch things up with my brother. I can't imagine my life without you again, those four years of your absence were pure torture for me, just ask nii-san and he'll tell you how extra angsty and emo I was back then…" he smiled and she giggled, "You've brightened up my life and you gave me the biggest gift of all. We have two beautiful children together. I want us to be together until we're old and wrinkly, and we become grandparents or even great grandparents. I want you in my life, I want the twins in my life and hopefully in the future we can further expand our family together."

"Sasuke…"

"Namikaze Shinari, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"…" Shina was in a word flabbergasted.

"Shina?"

"Yes." She whispered quietly, tears streaking down her face.

"Huh?"

"YES! Of course I will marry you!" She hugged him tightly. "I love you, baby."

Sasuke couldn't keep his contentment hidden, he returned the hug, "I love you too, Shina. I've missed you so much. Please don't leave me again."

"Never, Suke. I won't leave you again. I promise." She said as she tightened the hug slightly.

Sasuke smiled into her shoulder. This was the best moment of his life, it couldn't get any better than it is now. He can already see a bright future ahead of him, for him, his future wife and their two beautiful children. Who knows, maybe there'll be more.

_Thank you for giving me a second chance._

END


End file.
